Ruined
by CandyBlossomxxx
Summary: "That's when i saw HER the girl that broke my heart two years ago" sorry, i'm crap at summarys :/ kind of Niley!


**Ruined**

**Nicks POV**

I was in the school parking lot, stood next to my car i had just said goodbye to my girlfriend of 5 months Selena and watched her drive away safely, that's when i saw HER. The girl that broke my heart 2 years ago. I speed walked up to her and managed to grab her arm just as she was getting in her car.

She yelped and then saw who it was gripping her arm and her face fell into a frown,

"Miley, what the hell are you doing here?" i barked at her

"me and Demi moved down here...for school. Why is that a problem with you?" she remarked raising an eyebrow

I slowly shook my head and released my grip on her arm, "just stay away from me." with that i turned and walked back to my car, the whole way there i could feel Mileys eyes on my back. When i reached the sanctuary of my vehicle i snuck a peek in the rearview mirror, she was still stood there...like a statue just staring at me, i felt a pang of regret at being so harsh with her, but i shook it off. I started my car and drove home with mixed feelings about the whole Miley situation.

**Mileys POV**

I didn't know. I'd completly forgotten. How could i have forgotten such a big thing? How could it have possibly escaped my mind that this is where the love of my life moved to?

I realised that i was still stood there, with my car door open just staring at the place where Nicks car had been. I collected myself and got in the car and drove home.

I walked into the flat that me and Demi share, "Demi?" i shouted,

"In my bedroom!" she screaming back, when i appeared in the doorway she proceded to ask me "what's up?"

"did you know that this is where Nick lives...?"

her mouth dropped open, "'.Way. Have you spoken to him?"

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, threatening to run down my cheeks "he told me to stay away from him.." with that all my tears fell, cascading down my cheeks and i didn't know if i'd be able to stop them. Demi rushed to my side and hugged me tightly she then held me at arms length and wiped away my tears

"Now Miles, you need to stop torturing yourself over Nick...it's been 2 years and i know you love him...but you have to move on...please, i hate seeing you like this."

I sniffed and wiped my nose with a tissue handed to me by Demi and nodded, "you're right, i'm just going to forget about him, and stay away from him."

Me and Demi then spent the rest of the night planning out first day at school which was the next day.

**Nicks POV:**

As soon as i walked into the house Joe, My brother knew something was wrong with me...i tried to deny it to him but he just kept on and on asking me what was wrong and eventually i just cracked...

"alright, Miley's here...i saw her today. Happy now!"

Joes mouth hung open, "no way dude, did you say anything to her?"

I sighed, "i told her to stay away from me..."

"well why'd you do that?"

I was getting annoyed now and i just wanted to go to my room and go to sleep, "because Joe, she broke my fucking heart and i'm finally happy with Selena and i do not want Miley to ruin anything for me, i don't want her in my life!" with my little outburst i stormed out of the room and to my own room, when i got there i laid on the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, i was out.

_Nicks Dream;_

_Nick; "Miles, i love you so much"_

_Miley; "I love you too, Nick...more than you'll ever know" with that she leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips then pulls away "Nick i have to go, remember my mom wanted me home...i'll see you" stands up and walks away._

_Nick; Notices that Miley left her purse behind, he picks it up and walks to follow Miley he catches up with her slightly and he can see her walking down the street but when she takes a turning that leads her the opposite direction of her home he gets suspicious so he keeps back. Nick follows Miley all the way to house and watches as she knocks on the door and a boy comes out, he stands and watches as the boy wraps his arm around Miley and then kisses her on the lips, Nick feels his heart break and he steps across the boys lawn. "so this is why you needed to be "home"...how could you do this to me Miley?"_

_Miley; "Nick...please i can explain..." she has tears running down her face_

_Nick; shakes his head, tears clouding his eyesight "save it Miley, we're through. I never want to see you again!"_

_(end of dream)_

**_I need some reviews if i'm going to continue this, sorry i know that's annoying but i need to know if people are reading it and/or if they want me to continue it or not :)_**


End file.
